


The Mug

by CreatorSama



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, berzerk button, everyone has that one mug...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorSama/pseuds/CreatorSama
Summary: There's just some things you do NOT do in the Shinra building. Touching 'The Mug' is one of them. Reno's about to find out why.





	The Mug

There were some things you just did NOT do in the Shinra building. You did NOT ride motorcycles through the lobby; you did NOT feed fresh fish to Rufus Shinra's "cat", Dark Nation (which would end up puked up somewhere later on); you did NOT light your paperwork on fire to get out of doing it (Sephiroth did it anyway, and who'd argue?)...

...and you did NOT touch The Mug.

"Hide me!" Reno shouted as he bolted into Angeal's office where Zack was currently getting a lecture on honor and sword maintenance.

"Why?" Zack asked.

As if on cue, the lights started to flicker and dim.

Angeal leveled his stern gaze on the redhead. "What. Did you. Do?"

"Nothing! I mean, almost nothing, it's just a cup, right? What's his major issue?" Reno rambled off as the lights steadily began to spark with little blue arcs of electricity.

"Waitwaitwait." Zack interrupted. "You didn't..."

A crash and scream came from down the hall. "What is going ON out there?!" Angeal asked of no one in particular.

Zack took this opportunity to peek out the door. ".......WOW." was all he could manage as he ducked back inside, narrowly missing a fireball. 

Before him, slowly floating, yes FLOATING, down the hall.... was none other than General Sephiroth.

"That guy is PISSED!" turning to Reno, Zack asked "The hell did you DO, man?!"

"I'll buy him a new one just don't let him kill me!!" The Turk was cowering behind the large desk and just his eyes and hair were visible.

"Buy who a new WHAT??" Angeal was getting frustrated. Getting up, he peeked out the door and gaped at what he saw.

Sparks emanated from the levitating body of his silver haired friend, which explained the lights. 

"What do you mean by "buy him a new one"?" Zack asked Reno. "What, did you break his sword?"

"Nope. He's holding Masamune." Angeal said as he watched his friend get ever closer to his office door. It was a long hallway and he wasn't floating very quickly.

"Hmm... Not his sword so..." Zack suddenly looked Reno dead in the eyes. "You didn't..."

Again the puppy was cut off, this time by a thundering voice. "RENO!"

"I'm sorry!!!!" Reno wailed. "I'll buy him a new mug!!"

The other two men in the room froze.

"Did you say.... "mug"?" Angeal asked.

"I'll buy him TWELVE new mugs!!"

"You TOUCHED The Mug?!" Zack echoed his mentor's thoughts perfectly.

"It was an accident!"

"Dude, NOBODY touches The Mug!" 

"What's with the capital letters? It's a MUG!!" Reno looked about to wet himself as several lights flickered and went out.

"It's SEPHIROTH'S mug." Angeal explained. "His FAVORITE mug." A look of realization hit him. "You.... broke it...?"

"I'M SORRY!!!" 

Zack and Angeal shared a look of horror and utter disbelief. Even cadets new not to touch The Mug, nevermind why a cadet would be in the Soldiers' coffee room to begin with.

"Dude, you're on your own." Zack casually said to the red haired Turk.

Angeal walked over, and with Zack's help, chucked a screaming and flailing Reno out the door, locking it behind him.

They decided that they did NOT hear the screams and fire alarms going off as Angeal resumed his lecture on honor and weapons' maintenance.


End file.
